Catching the lightning
by lance215
Summary: Cuando Harry decide que el mundo magico no tiene nada mas que ofrecerle tras vences a Voldemort, toma la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo, sin saber que con ello lograra mas que la familia que se fue con el. Sin embargo el peligro siempre acecha en el horizonte. (Yaoi y hetero)
1. Chapter 1

No me odiéis, la verdad este fic lo empece a publicar en otra pagina pero como deje de usarla nunca volvi a subirlo. A demas no me gusta el sistema de subida de fanfiction ya que me lio a veces.

Por eso no lo subi. Este es el primer capitulo pero tengo bastante mas escrito asi que iria actualizando mas o menos regular dependiendo de que tan ocupada este

Pero intentare que sea lo mas regular posible

Espero que os guste y que comentéis vuestra opinión

KISSES!

El mundo mágico estaba feliz y contento, ya que por fin, después de casi 17 años podían respirar totalmente tranquilos de saber que "quien no debe ser nombrado" por fin había sido derrotado y destruido, por supuesto, la gran mayoría de magos olvidaban los grandes sacrificios que esta guerra había conllevado, a ellos solo les importaba que ahora podrían caminar tranquilos sin miedo a que les atacasen, todo esto gracias al "niño-que-vivió" el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, quien con la ayuda de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley habían destruido los horrocruxes y traído la paz de nuevo

Y muchos se preguntarán, ¿Qué paso con su salvador?

En San Mungo, en una de las alas más apartadas del gran edificio, la zona privada, en la mejor habitación de todas se podia observar una cama, rodeada de varios aparatos mágicos que mostraban las pulsaciones, el flujo mágico y otras tantas cosas, en la cama se encontraba "el chico de la profecía" Harry Potter quien tras su ardua batalla contra Voldemort había caído en coma mágico ,de eso hacia casi dos meses, las enfermeras se encargaban de vigilarlo para que no hubiera complicaciones, los primeros días, y primeras semanas, todos sus amigos habían ido a visitarle, y la prensa se arremolinaba alrededor de las puertas del hospital para poder sacar alguna palabra a los salvadores de su mundo sobre el estado del chico, aunque la gran mayoría simplemente callaba y atravesaba la multitud sin hacer comentarios, sin embargo según paso el tiempo, el número de personas que siguieron visitándole se redujo hasta que solo un pequeño grupo le acompañaba casi cada día para ver si su amigo y no tan amigo despertaba

Eran las 6 de la mañana de los primeros días de agosto, en la gran habitación de Harry Potter se encontraba durmiendo su único ocupante, las cortinas estaban cerradas pero unos pequeños rayos de sol consiguieron filtrarse entre las rendijas para llegar a acariciar las delicadas facciones del moreno, y con esfuerzo intentar molestarle para que se despertara, objetivo que se vio cumplido cuando el ceño del ojiverde se frunció y un pequeño gemido salía de su garganta, se sentía terriblemente pesado, sus extremidades dolían por el nulo uso que les había dado los últimos dos meses, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos mostrando dos hermosas gemas verdes que tras adaptarse a la poca luz que había en la habitación, que aunque fuera poca le molestaba, fijaron la vista para ver un techo blanco y unas paredes de igual color, pudo captar el olor de medicamentos y desinfectantes que tan bien conocía para saber que estaba en un hospital, estuvo un rato simplemente pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, la guerra, la muerte de Dumbledore, de Snape, la de Sirius, la de Fred e incluso la caída de Voldemort cuando acabo con él, al lanzarle la maldición asesina, no podia creer que por fin hubiera terminado, podia sentir como caía un gran peso de sus hombros, al cabo de un rato se fijó en un reloj de pared a su derecha, marcaba las 7 y media, no sabía cuánto llevaba tumbado pero por el dolor en sus brazos piernas y espalda ,dedujo que era bastante, con esfuerzo comenzó a mover las manos, al rato le siguieron los pies, los brazos, las piernas y para las 8 y media con esfuerzo comenzó a intentar sentarse para apoyar la espalda en el cabecero y así poder doblarla , aunque cuando estaba en mitad de esa misión una enfermera entro sin llamar para encontrarse a Harry apoyado en sus codos intentando incorporarse

-señor Potter!-el grito hizo saltar un poco a Harry haciéndoles doler la espalda -se puede saber qué hace!-Harry miro a la chica que era una mujer bajita de unos 22 años, como de 1.60 pelo castaño y ojos chocolate vestida de enfermera, se acercó a la cama del adolescente con mirada severa-acaba de salir del coma, ni se le ocurra levantarse!-el chico le miro algo asustado por el aura que desprendía la mujer por lo que decidió tumbarse de nuevo-buen chico-sonrió y levito una jarra y un vaso de agua lo lleno le puso una pajita y se la ofreció al chico-oh! espere un momento-con un pase de varita la cama se dobló hasta que Harry estuvo semirecostado -ahora mejor-le acerco el vaso y el moreno bebió, sintiendo como el agua realmente refrescaba su garganta que estaba áspera por el poco uso, al acabar de beber se animó a hablar aunque le dolía un poco

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en san mungo

-...cuanto tiempo he estado… en coma?

-pues, mañana iba a cumplir dos meses, estoy feliz de que por fin haya despertado, sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados, han estado viniendo casi todos los días a verle-dijo mostrando varios jarrones que rodeaban la habitación, todos llenos de flores realmente coloridas y que daban un olor realmente agradable a la habitación ahora que se fijaba-es más, hoy seguro que vendrán después de comer,

-qué día es?

-hoy es...4 de agosto. Por cierto me puede llamar Mari señor Potter -sonrió y comenzó a sacar cosas del carrito que trajo para colocarlas en la mesita junto a él, -ahora que esta despierto, tendrá que tomarse estas pociones-Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto-no sea un niño , le ayudaran a recuperar peso, y a que no le duelan las articulaciones, en uno días estará listo para irse si todo va bien-el chico asintió y se tomó los tres viales de pociones haciendo muecas de asco lo que la mujer solo soltó un suspiro divertido-será mejor que descanse un poco más, estas pociones también son relajantes, en unas horas volverá a despertar, seguro que para cuando vengan sus amigos, yo misma avisare a la directora McGonagall de que ha despertado-el chico sintió que las pociones hacían efecto y al poco tiempo volvió al mundo de la inconsciencia

La enfermera fue a avisar al médico principal quien de inmediato fue a su despacho para contactar con la directora de Hogwarts

En su despacho minerva McGonagall revisaba los documentos de nuevos ingresos y los puestos de los profesores, todo con el objetivo de distraerse de la habitación de hospital donde estaba su alumno más problemático y al que consideraba como un nieto

Sin embargo, la paz de su despacho se vio interrumpida cuando las llamas de la chimenea mostraron al jefe médico de san mungo haciendo saltar a la mujer de su silla

-ha pasado algo? -dijo casi histérica la fría mujer, la cabeza del hombre negó

-tranquila minerva, vine a decirte que el señor Potter ha despertado esta mañana

-gracias a merlín! -suspiro aliviada la mujer-como esta?, ¿cuándo poder verle?

-está bien, su cuerpo algo débil por el largo reposo, y le hemos dado unos relajantes así que supongo que para la de la tarde despertara y podrán hablar con el-la mujer asintió feliz y tras despedirse del doctor decidió comunicarse inmediatamente con la familia Weasley así que fue con flu hasta la madriguera, eran apenas las 12 así que casi toda la familia estaba en la casa cuando vieron aparecer a McGonagall, Ginny que era la que estaba en el salón la recibió y fue a avisar a todos los demás, en cuestión de minutos todos los pelirrojos estaban presentes mirando impacientes a la mujer

-a que se debe tu visita minerva? -pregunto Molly intrigada por la sonrisa de la mujer

-me acaban de llamar del hospital para decirme que Harry ha despertado esta mañana! -todos estallaron en jubilo, aunque unos más que otros

-eso es fantástico cuando podremos verle? -hablo esta vez Arthur

-sobre la de esta tarde despertara de las medicinas-todos asintieron y se prepararon para ir a ver de nuevo al chico, pues la mayoría hacía ya un tiempo que no iban al hospital, también avisaron a Hermione que casi llora de la alegría, muy a disgusto de ron que fue quien le aviso

Habían pasado algunas horas y poco a poco Harry noto que la conciencia volvía a él, abrió los ojos poco a poco para, tras enfocar su vista, ver una marea de cabezas pelirrojas

-oh Harry menos mal que por fin despertaste! -antes de poder hablar se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso por parte de la señora Weasley

-mama, no puede respirar-comento Ginny viendo al chico ponerse azul

-lo siento cielo, pero estábamos taaaan preocupados-después de eso, todos se acercaron a saludarle de nuevo, Ginny y Hermione le dieron otros dos abrazos de oso, incluso McGonagall le abrazo, por otro lado los chicos palmeaban su espalda y George le abrazo diciéndole en un susurro que no era su culpa, aliviándole enormemente, después de un buen rato la gente poco a poco le fue dejando solo para que descansara, aunque con todo lo que había dormido, eso era lo que menos quería hacer, al final solo se quedaron ron Hermione y Ginny, tras un rato en silencio el moreno se animó a hablar

\- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? -miro a Ginny que tras toser empezó a hablar

-me han propuesto adelantar un año en Hogwarts, así que estaré cursando 7º este año, también, cuando salga, me ofrecieron ser la jefa del ED, pero eso ya lo veré cuando acabe-sonrió, por otro lado, ron adopto una postura petulante y sonrió con desdén

-a mi em han propuesto ser auror especial cuando acabe Hogwarts-dijo arrogante, lo que molesto al ojiverde, aunque no lo demostró

-auror especial ¿de qué trata? -dijo serio el moreno

-solo aceptaría las misiones más peligrosas, podre trabajar cuando quiera, y además me pagan el triple que a un auror normal del montón -Harry frunció el ceño molesto por la prepotencia del chico, pero decidió no decir nata

-y tu Hermi?

-pues...cuando acabe Hogwarts no estoy segura de lo que hacer-miro de reojo a ron y suspiro-hay tantas carreras que quisiera tener, que no se cual elegir-

-es tan típico de ti-dijo Harry con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por la castaña, lo que molesto al pelirrojo que decidió intervenir

-bueno, seguramente necesites descansar así que será mejor que nos vayamos-y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación seguido de Ginny que le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno y salió, solo se quedó Hermione

-me alegro que te despertaras, me tenías muy preocupada...mira, sé que te vas a aburrir así que te he traído un par de libros-el moreno le miro con terror-no pongas esa cara, son literatura muggle, de aventuras, se llaman "la puerta oscura", son los dos primeros de la saga, para que pases el tiempo, mañana vendré a visitarte-sonrió

-no hace falta si estas ocupada-la otra negó

-no, vendré a verte y es mi última palabra-le dio un beso en la mejilla también y se fue, no queriendo enfadar a ron más de lo que noto que estaba, el chico suspiro y al rato vino Mary para darle las pociones y traerle la cena, algo no muy pesado para que no le sentara mal, y luego se durmió por el efecto de las pociones

-vaya en serio?!, eso es estupendo George, mañana mismo iremos a verle-un chico castaño sonreía feliz tras despedirse de su amigo, y fue hasta el salón de la casa donde vivía con su abuela, quien ahora estaba de viaje, y se sentó en el sofá junto a un chico de ojos bermellón y pelo casi negro

-quien era?

-George-dijo sonriente tras ser abrazado por su pareja-dijo que Harry ha despertado hoy! ¿Mañana iremos a verle vale?

-claro Nev...también le diré a Draco, aunque no creo que venga...ya sabes cómo es

-un tonto Theo, eso es lo que es, seguro que Harry se alegraría si viera que se preocupa por él, además, sigue queriendo ser amigo suyo aun verdad? -Theodore Nott, ahora novio de Neville Longbottom solo suspiro

-sí, pero es tan cabezota...mañana iremos para intentar convencerle-ambos sonrieron para luego darse un beso y pensar a la forma en que convencerían al rubio de salir de la mansión Malfoy donde había estado casi encerrado si no fuera porque era arrastrado por ambos para salir de ahí

De nuevo el sol se empeñaba en levantarle, abrió los ojos y recordó donde estaba, también sintió que las pociones, pese a su horrible sabor habían funcionado, apenas le dolía el cuerpo, miro el reloj de pared y vio que eran sobre las 8 y media, se logró sentar y se quitó las sabanas, pero justo cuando uno de sus pies iba a tocar el suelo entro Mary

-señor Potter! ¡Ponga ese pie en el suelo y le atare a la cama lo que le quede de estar aquí! -amenazo la mujer logrando que metiera el pie bajo las sabanas casi como el rayo de rápido -así me gusta

-no será pariente de madame Pomfrey?

-pues sí, es mi tía -sonrió siniestra-así que ya sabe , me enseño bien como controlar a mis pacientes-el moreno lloro mentalmente por su suerte pero solo soltó un suspiro-pero me alegro que pueda moverse tanto ya, para pasado mañana le daré el alta si sigue así, -sonrió, le puso una bandeja con el desayuno y mientras este comía revisaba los aparatos y luego le dio las pociones -esta vez no les he puesto relajante, supongo que estará cansado de dormir-el otro asintió y cuando la mujer salió decidió leer los libros que le había dado Hermione el día anterior

Eran sobre las 12 de la mañana, llevaba 4 horas leyendo y el libro estaba realmente interesante, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta

-adelante-al abrirse la puerta se asomó una cabeza pelirroja-hola George

-Harry, que tal? ¿Mejor? -el otro asintió y vio que tras el entraron Hermione, Neville y se sorprendió de verlo agarrando al mano de Theodore Nott, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Draco Malfoy entrando

-hola Harry! -Neville se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo al que respondió aun un poco en shock

-hola Nev...Nott-

-bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Potter-dijo el otro castaño y le dio un codazo a Draco

-hola Potter

-hola-sonrió el ojiverde, -me habéis sorprendido

-eso esperábamos-hablo feliz George -Nev lleva saliendo casi un mes con Theo y ellos convencieron a Draco de venir a verte-dijo logrando sonrojar a los tres mencionados

-cierra al boca Weasley-dijo el rubio molesto-bueno Potter me alegro que despertaras creo… que debería irme

-porque Malfoy? Quédate, no me importa, -dijo aun sonriendo, la verdad estaba feliz de que el rubio estuviera bien, a pesar de todos sus años de rivalidad

todos se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas y los dos sillones individuales

-de quienes son las flores?, la enfermera no me ha dejado ni levantarme para verlas-comenzó a hablar el moreno

-te las hemos ido trayendo nosotros, pero fue Draco el que les hizo un hechizo para que no se marchitaran-dijo Hermione

-vaya gracias Draco-dijo el moreno haciendo que el rubio le mirase algo sonrojado a por el comentario de la castaña

-Draco?

-claro, ahora somos amigos puedes llamarme Harry si quieres

-...tu podrías ser amigo hasta de una maldita piedra ...Harry-acabo el rubio, todos sonrieron pues era realmente adorable cuando se ponía así, estuvieron un rato más hablando, Harry se enteró de que en realidad ellos 5 eran los únicos que habían venido casi todos los días a verle, Ginny y Luna también habían intentado venir todo lo que podían pero tenían que estudiar para compensar el curso adelantado, y McGonagall lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque estaba enterrada en papeleo, los demás, habían ido dejando de visitarle , apenas duraron el mes entero, solo por quedar bien ante los periodistas, cuando estos dejaron de acosar el hospital fueron dejando de venir

-ya veo...la verdad lo siento George, Hermi, pero Ron se ha vuelto un cretino-dijo Harry molesto por cómo se comportó el otro día, los demás asintieron comprensivos pues sentían lo mismo-y que vais a hacer en el futuro?

-yo voy a acabar Hogwarts con Theo, la profesora Sprout me ha ofrecido el puesto de ayudante en herbologia -sonrió el castaño-aunque no sé si realmente es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro

-yo me encargare de las empresas de los Nott que esos imbéciles del ministerio no han embargado-Harry asintió, pues le habían dicho que el ministerio de magia había tomado como compensación por la guerra muchos de los negocios de la sangre pura que participaron, e incluso le dijeron que una parte de lo incautado se lo habían dado a él como pago por sus servicios, lo que indigno a Harry, luego miro al rubio

-no sé, ni siquiera sé si voy a acabar Hogwarts-miro por la ventana ya que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a ella-no me apetece que todos me estén mirando como el presunto mortifago-todos le miraron con pena, ya que el había sido uno de los protagonistas del lado oscuro según la comunidad mágica

-pues yo no sé si seguir con sortilegios Weasley...lo cree junto con Fred así que no estoy seguro de querer continuar llevándolo, tendré que hablar con Jordan a ver qué hago

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde cuando la enfermera entro a sacarlos casi a escobazos para terror de los visitantes y luego le dio la comida a Harry, sus medicinas y le dejo leyendo el libro de nuevo y los días siguientes los cinco volvieron a visitarle para hacerle compañía, al contrario que Molly y ron que no volvieron a aparecer, hasta Charlie vino a verle y Bill junto con Fleur solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien


	2. Chapter 2

Ya pasaron los dos días que debía estar más en el hospital, la señora Weasley, mucho a disgusto de Harry decidió que aún no era bueno que estuviera solo por lo que le arrastro casi hasta la madriguera, donde le habían preparado un cuarto, en la casa ahora mismo solo estaban los señores Weasley, ron, Ginny y Hermione que había decidido quedarse con ellos bajo el ofrecimiento del Molly, Harry esa tarde aprovecho un rato que estuvo solo para hablar en privado con McGonagall y poder explicarle algunas decisiones que había tomado

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, faltaban unas dos semanas para el comienzo del curso y esa mañana llegaron las lechuzas con las cartas de Hogwarts, sin embargo, a Molly y Arthur les sorprendió el no ver ninguna con la carta de Harry

-Harry cielo ¿Qué pasa con tu carta? -pregunto la señora Weasley, Harry les miro serios

-he decidido no cursar 7º, ya hablé con McGonagall

-que! ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, tienes que acabar Hogwarts! -la mujer comenzó a alterarse mientas los menores miraban al chico

-pero Harry y tus EXTASIS- ¿pregunto a la castaña algo preocupada

-tranquila Herm-le sonrió-he hablado con McGonagall, me ha dicho que no hay problema en que los tome a distancia

-pero debes ir a Hogwarts! -dijo severa Molly molestando al castaño

-amor no te pongas así-intento calmarla Arthur-ha dicho que tomara sus exámenes

-cierto, además, no debería entrometerse en mis decisiones señora Weasley cuando ya he hablado con la directora y dijo que no había problemas-dijo serio, la mujer solo se levantó molesta y los chicos fueron al cuarto de Harry, Herm miraba a Harry un poco preocupada, mientras ron parecía furioso y Ginny simplemente miraba a todos sin saber que hacer

-Harry estas seguro? -dijo Hermione sentándose junto al moreno en la cama

-si Herm, lo hable con la directora, creo que es lo mejor, Hogwarts tiene buenos recuerdos, pero casi todos me llevan a la guerra-dijo algo cansado

-ya, supongo que McGonagall no te puso ninguna inconveniente verdad? -dijo ron sarcástico y molesto con el ojiverde

-no, -casi gruño-no me dijo nada

-...vendrás mañana con nosotros al callejón Diagon? -pregunto Ginny ganándose una mirada de un molesto ron, aunque simplemente le ignoro

-claro que vienes-dijo la castaña antes de que pudiera contestar-verdad? -el chico solo sonrió y asintió, ron bufo molesto y se fue dando un portazo seguido de Ginny que solo miro a los otros dos queriendo decir algo, pero al final solo salió del cuarto-te leíste los libros? -decidió cambiar de tema

-sí, son bastante buenos-dio una pequeña sonrisa-estas bien? Con ron, digo

-...-la chica evito su mirada-no sé, no hace más que decirles a todos todo lo que él hizo en la guerra y sobre lo de ser auror, incluso Malfoy antes no era tan cretino...la verdad, ahora que sé que no vas a ir a Hogwarts, a lo mejor hago caso a Nev y Theo

-...a que te refieres?

-bueno...ellos no van a hacer 7º en Hogwarts me propusieron que me fuera con ellos a Dumstrang, pero no quería dejarte solo en Hogwarts

-deberías ir-apoyo el moreno-deberías dejar a ron, no me gusta como et habla o te trata, tal vez te venga bien para despejarte

-...supongo que tienes razón, pero...me duele que se porte así-unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, Harry solo abrazo a su casi hermana y dejo que se desahogara

Al día siguiente estaban todos listos y vestidos para ir al callejón, fueron por flu hasta el caldero chorreante por supuesto en el bar todos se acercaron a Harry para felicitarle pedirle autógrafos y hacerle preguntas, después de un rato lograron salir por supuesto muy a disgusto de ron, celoso de las atenciones que recibía su "amigo", pero lo peor fue cuando entraron al callejón, casi todo a su alrededor cayo en silencio para que unos instantes después una horada de periodistas rodease a Harry con cientos de preguntas

-cuando despertó del coma señor Potter?

-Olvera a Hogwarts harry potter?

-puede hablarnos de la Guerra señor Potter?

-díganos como murieron Dumbledore y Snape! -oyó la voz de Rita Scketler entre el barrullo buscando verdades a medias para dar morbo a sus noticias

-lo siento, pero no hare comentarios-no parecieron escucharle pues seguían con sus tonterías

-es verdad que el exmortifago Draco Malfoy ha ido a visitarle al hospital?

-qué opina de la horrible relación de su amigo Neville Longbottom con Theodore Nott? -a cada pregunta el ojiverde se iba molestando, miro hacia donde estaban los Weasley y vio a Hermione mirándole comprensiva, sin embargo, ron cogió el brazo de la castaña y de su hermana para llevárselas casi arrastrando hacia Gringgots

Una media hora más tarde por fin logro separarse de la marabunta de periodistas y llego al banco donde le esperaban los demás, cada uno ya con su bolsa de dinero

-Harry tesoro-dijo la señora Weasley-ya cogimos el dinero, como tú no vas a comprar -el moreno frunció el ceño

-señora Weasley, McGonagall dijo que era usted quien tenía mi llave verdad?

-s, si, te la guardo para cuando seas adulto-evito mirar al joven que la miraba intensamente

-bien, ¿podría devolvérmela, ya es hora de que me haga cargo de mi bóveda yo mismo, -la mujer iba a intentar refutarle, pero no la dejo-así no tendría que molestarla cada vez que necesite algo-dijo políticamente amable

-cla, claro-miro en su bolsillo y saco una hermosa llave dorada que extendió al chico con algo de renuencia

-gracias-todos fueron a hacer sus comprar, y al final del día, cuando acabaron de comprar las cosas ron estaba realmente molesto, llegaron al salón y los adultos se fueron a la cocina dejando solos a los menores

-por fin en casa, era realmente molesto comprar con todo ese metiche molestando-miro a Harry inculpándolo

-lo siento, pero yo intentaba que se fueran

-ya claro-se irguió cuan alto era para imponer más respeto-no creo que estuvieras realmente molesto con todas esas atenciones

-que insinúas? -los ojos esmeraldas mostraron un brillo de furia que el otro ignoro

-ron no deberías.

-no digas nada Hermione, lo que digo es que eso de héroe desinteresado que no quiere la fama no es más que una fachada para ocultar que solo quieres llamar la atención de todo el mundo-casi grito el pelirrojo-es más, estoy seguro de que todas estas muertes las has aprovechado para aumentar tu fama, Dumbledore, Snape, la de Sirius, incluida las de tus padre-no pudo acabar la frase porque un furico Harry le dio un puñetazo en la cara que el tiro al suelo, la señora Weasley entro corriendo mientras alarmas de la casa alertaban a los Weasley que estaban fuera de que algo pasaba

-no te atrevas a volver a hablar de ellos Weasley-dijo casi con asco el moreno mientras Molly se agachaba a su hijo viendo que tenía la nariz rota y hacía un hechizo para curarle, pero sin resultado

-qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo!, ¡quítale el hechizo ahora mismo Harry Potter, y debes disculparte! -le grito la mujer mientras Ginny solo les miraba asustada y Hermione apenas podía contener las lágrimas, justo en ese momento llegaron Arthur y George al recibir las alertas

-disculparme?, antes muerto, me da igual que me hubiera insultado a mí, pero no le permito que mencione a mis padres o a los demás, desde ahora se ha convertido en un enemigo de los Potter y de los Black-antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Harry copio los polvos flu y fue a Grimawld place

-que ha pasado aquí? -dijo George mientras veía a su madre levantar a ron con ayuda de Ginny y ponerlo en el sofá

-ese mocoso ataco a ron sin ninguna razón solo para imponerse!-chillo la mujer

-no creo que Harry hiciera algo así-refuto el gemelo superviviente- ¿puedes decirme que paso Hermione?

-pu, pues-apenas podía hablar mientras intentaba dejar de llorar-ro, ron empezó a de decir que...

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-dijo Arthur, pero la chica negó

-ron dio que Harry en realidad, solo buscaba la fama, y que...que solo se ha. había aprovechado de las muertes del director de...Snape, de Sirius y de sus padres, entonces Harry fue cuando le golpeo y entonces, la sé. señora Weasley dijo que debía disculparse, pero Harry se negó

-tenéis razón Harry no debería haberle golpeado-ambos sonrieron triunfantes ante la respuesta de George -debería haberos cruciado a los dos solo por atreveros a mencionar a sus padres-ambos le miraron aún más furiosos

-cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Así no te eduque! -chillo al pelirroja

-tu no me educaste! -grito el gemelo-pasabas de Fred y de mí, y me alegro, o si no a lo mejor habríamos acabado como ese imbécil, me largo, Hermione ¿vienes conmigo? -la castaña asintió y ambos se fueron cuando el mayor uso la aparición dejando a los otros sorprendidos

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba en la inmensa biblioteca, leyendo uno de sus cientos o miles de libros cuando un elfo le anuncio que habían llegado George Weasley acompañado de Hermione Granger, curioso bajo al recibidor para ver a una castaña desecha en lágrimas mientras el pelirrojo le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza

-que ha ocurrido? -ambos miraron al rubio y fueron al salón donde le contaron toda la historia

-la traje aquí porque tú, al ser un Black, pensé que podrías llevarnos a Grimawld place, nos preocupa como este Harry-el rubio, quien también se había preocupado asintió y fue a la chimenea. Habían pasado una hora y media desde la pelea, y cuando llegaron a la casa por red flu esta les dio la bienvenida, pero parecía no haber nadie excepto varios jarrones explotados, tapices rasgados y marcas de quemaduras en el suelo

-Harry! -le llamo la chica preocupada, pero un pequeño crac se oyó frente a ellos

-o señor Malfoy que honor tenerle en la casa Black

-Kreatcher ¿Dónde está Harry? -pregunto George al elfo, quien los miro para desviar la mirada

-Kreatcher...-le advirtió Draco con la voz

-el amo Harry Potter después de venir furioso y tras romper varios objetos dijo que iría a ver a alguien y uso la chimenea

-puedes llevarnos con él? -pregunto realmente preocupada la chica, el elfo la miro sabiendo que era una sangresucia, pero al amo Harry sabía que no le gustaba que les llamara así,

-estamos preocupados-dijo George, el elfo miro al rubio quien asintió, era normal que siendo un elfo de la casa Black, el rubio fuera el que debía darle las ordenes al ser el único de sangre Black vivo

-el amo Harry Potter fue a Hogwarts al despacho de la directora, Kreatcher puede aparecerlos-los tres asintieron para luego sentir el tirón en el estómago y aparecer en el despacho viendo a Harry hablar con un preocupado Dumbledore en su retrato y Snape escuchando a la conversación, los tres miraron a los recién llegados, pero no pudieron decir nada cuando Hermione se lanzó al moreno

-Harry!, estas bien, te encuentras mal, tienes mala cara-dijo sin apenas respirar

-tranquila Hermione...George, Draco? -les miro confuso por su presencia

-ambos estábamos preocupados, fuimos a Grimawld place, pero no estabas así que Draco tuvo que ordenarle a Kreatcher que nos trajera

-tienes buenos amigos Harry-los 4 se giraron al director que les miraba con una sonrisa triste, pues los tres chicos frente a él habían sufrido mucho, tal vez demasiado, y una idea se cruzó por su mente-Harry nos ha contado lo pasado en el callejón Diagon y en la madriguera,...que ha sido de vuestras vidas mis muchachos?-los 4 se miraron y los chicos les contaron lo ocurrido estos meses y como les habían tratado en el mundo mágico-ya veo,...señorita Granger, creo que debería aceptar la oferta que le han dado los señores Nott y Longbottom, minerva lamentara perder a una alumna tan brillante pero creo que es lo que más le conviene señorita-la castaña asintió-mientras ustedes tres...desean seguir en el mundo mágico?

-a que se refiere? -pregunto el rubio-no pienso irme al mundo muggle solo porque aquí este lleno de magos patéticos-dijo el rubio y todos suspiraron, hasta Snape, el chico seguiría siendo un Malfoy hasta la muerte en el fondo

-no me refiero a este mundo muggle-los tres le miraron sin comprender-Harry nos ha dicho que quiere irse, pero me temo que en el resto de comunidades mágicas también le precede su fama así que no habría mucha diferencia, mientras usted señor Weasley, creo que debería pensar en ir a algún sitio lejano donde no le persiga la memoria de su hermano-el pelirrojo solo suspiro, que hubiese aceptado al muerte de Fred no significaba que no le doliese como el demonio, y el estar en la tienda, o con sus padres solo aumentaba eso, por supuesto ni se le hubiera ocurrido culpar a Harry-mientras el señor Malfoy debería ir a algún sitio donde no conocieran su pasado...bien, yo tengo una solución algo radical para los tres

-a que se refiere señor? -pregunto a la castaña intrigada

-este mundo no es el único que existe, ningún humano podría ir entre los mundos sin romper un sin fin de leyes místicas y milenarias y sin usar conjuros oscuros y de magia negra con los que podría peligrar su mente y corazón, sin embargo, yo conozco una forma de lograrlo, y les ofrezco el poder ir a un mundo nuevo donde, si bien existe magia nadie les conocería y podrían empezar una nueva vida

-pero usted mismo ha dicho que ningún humano podría cambiar de mundo-dijo el pelirrojo

-sí, eso he dicho...Fawkes -una llamarada asusto a los chicos que se dieron la vuelta para ver al magnifico y hermoso fénix rojo del director mirándoles fijamente mientras empezó a cantar una suave melodía que animo sus corazones. -Fawkes es un fénix, una de las criaturas más poderosas de los mundos, y las únicas con la habilidad de viajar entre los universos, podría llevaros a un nuevo lugar donde podríais ser felices

-pero no les volvería a ver? -dijo dolida la castaña al pensar en perder a Harry y los otros, y estos a su vez se preocuparon, pues, aunque poca, aún tenían gente que les importaba en este mundo

-no, Fawkes podría traerles de vuelta, por supuesto estos viajes gastan su energía y la de los que viajan con él, por lo que tardarían un tiempo del que no se la duración en volver a estar listos para viajar-todos asintieron, los chicos algo nerviosos, era una decisión difícil pues no volverían a ver a sus amigos no sabían por cuanto tiempo

-yo voy-todos miraron al rubio-ha dicho que poder volver así que eso no es problema, si consigo librarme de estos hipócritas entonces me iré-se encogió de hombros

-yo también, ahora que por fin me he desligado de mi madre me dará pena dejar a Ginny, Charlie y Bill, pero creo que es lo mejor para mí, le dejare la tienda a Lee y punto-ambos miraron a Harry

-yo también...mi instinto me lo dice-sonrió-y tu Herm, más te vale que vayas a Dumstrang, no quiero que ron este cerca de ti ahora que esta tan molesto-dijo cual hermano sobreprotector

-idiota-sonrió la chica-voy a echaros de menos, pero no vais a iros ahora mismo así que ¿Cuándo os vais? -miraron con duda a Dumbledore y fawkes empezó a trinar para que el director les tradujera

-fawkes dice que en 4 días tendrá listo el viaje, deberéis preparar todo lo que queráis llevaros, objetos, dinero, ropa, libros, y también vuestras varitas-los tres asintieron ansiosos por empezar una nueva vida, y acordaron al día siguiente ir a Gringgots los tres y al día siguiente ir a despedirse de Hermione, Theo, Neville y luna si la encontraban


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, tres chicos con un glamour iban por el callejón diagon hacia el banco magico de gringgosts, el hechizo había sido idea de Draco, que no queria llamar la atención, a lo que los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, los tres se dirigieron hacia el duende Griphook quien les miro

-¿Qué desean los señores potter, malfoy y weasley?-dijo con su voz algo chirriosa

-necesitamos hablar con el director-dijo Draco una vez deshicieron el glamour, el duende les miro serio para después levantarse y con un "siganme" llevarlos hasta una sala de espera y frente a ellos una mesa donde un duende les miraba y luego anotaba cosas en un pergamino

-el director Ragnuk les espera-asintieron y entraron en el despacho para encontrar un viejo duende sin pelo, vestido elegantemente y sentado en su escritorio con tres sillas frente a el

-que desean?¿señor weasley?

-bien, quisiera dar la popiedad de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley a Lee Jordan, a demas de la mitad de mis acciones-el duende asintió mientras el secretario que había entrado junto a ellos lo ecribia todo en su pergamino-y el resto de mis acciones dividirlas para darselas a mis hermanos charlie weasley y william weasley y que William regule la parte de mi hermana ginebra hasta que acabe howarts, a demas, de prohibir a mi madre molly weasley, mi padre Arthur weasley, a mi hermano ronald weasley participar de cualquier posible beneficio-el duende sonrio siniestro al ver que por fin un weasley parecia tener cabeza para los negocios, y disfrutando pues la señora weasley durante años había intentado acceder a las bobedad del señor potter sin consentimmiento del director o el joven-a demas me gustaria retirar la mitad del dinero de mi cuenta y llevarmelo-el duende borro su sonrisa y ams aun imaginando que los otros dos chicos harian algo parecido

-de acuerdo, esto se hara pasado mañana-suspiro triste por la perdida de tanto oro-¿señor malfoy?

-bien, quiero retirrar la mitad del dinero de los malfoy, la otra mitad ira a mi primo segundo Theodore Lupin-harry se asombro por lo que hizo el rubio-a demas, quiero repartir los negocios de la familia malfoy entre Theodore nott, Blaise zabinni y pansy parkinson, no cedo la propiedad pero si la mitad de los beneficios mientra ellos los dirijan-el duende asintió

-de acuerdo¿y por ultimo que desea hacer señor potter?

-bien...primero me gustaria saber todo lo que tengo en gringotts -el duende asintió, y después de casi 2 horas donde un alucinado george y un sorprendido draco veian la gran cantidad de negocios tanto magicos, como muggles y el gran numero de bobedas a rebosar que tenia el moreno, una vez el duende le dijo todo lo que tenia el moreno tomo una decision

-bien, me gustaria retirar la mitad de la bobeda de los potter, el resto lo dejare ahí de momento, la fortuna Black ira a mi ahijado Theodore Lupin, hasta que crezca, su albacea sera Andrómeda thonks, por otro lado, me gustaria que ustedes administraran la gran mayoria de mis negocios,salvo un tercio que ira a Hermione granger-los otros le miraron extrañados-hermi dijo que tal vez el gustaria montar una empresa de magia o algo asi, así que con esto podría ver como le ira, ella elegiria que empresas regentaria-el duende asintió-y de momento eso es todo

-bien señores, tendran el dinero pasado mañana, deberan venir a recogerlo ustedes en persona, mientras organizaremos sus pedidos, que tengan un buen viaje-los tres asintieron sorprendidos de que el elfo seguramente supiera que iban a irse, sin estar seguros de si sabria a donde

-bien, hoy sera mejor que vayais haciendo el equipaje, mañana iremos a despedirnos de los chicos -dijo george-yo tengo que ir a hablar con mi ...familia-los tres se separaron

George aparecio en la verja de la madriguera de los weasley,estaba seguro del lio que se iba a armar, pero era mejor hacer esto, y seria dibertido ver las caras de su madre y ron

Entro a al casa y frente a el su madre estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-que haces aquí?

-solo vine a deciros algo a todos

A los 10 minutos george estaba en medio del salon con los otros 4 miembros de su familia mirandole

-bien, antes que nada decir que me voy

-como que te vas?-dijo preocupada la pelirroja menor

-bien, me voy de viaje, no me busqueis porque no me vais a encontrar-miro hacia ron que tenia la nariz con una buena venda pues no habian podido arreglarsela con magia-me voy con harry y Draco

-¡con esos traidores!-chillo la mujer

-no te atrevas a hablarles asi-grito george

-no me hables asi!, soy tu madre!

-dejaste de ser mi amdre cuando te comportaste de esta forma-grito el chico-a demas, le di a tienda a jordan,-la mujer se puso palida

-no puedes hacer eso! Somos tu familia-chillo ron

-perdona, pero estoy vivo, no es una herencia,a si que puedo hacer lo que quiera con la tienda que fred y yo creamos, tambien he prohibido que podais participar de los beneficios-sonrio-no iba a dejas que os lucrarais con mi esfuerzo

-como te atreves!-estallo la mujer mientras Arthur intentaba calmarla, y ron subia a su cuarto con furia asesina, el mayor se llevo a la mujer a su cuarto para calmarla quedando solo george y una preocupada ginny

-ge, george-dijo algo temblorosa

-que-contesto neutral

-se,...se que me porte mal al no defender a harry cuando tenia razon, pero...no quiero que ron y mama se molesten conmigo-las lagrimas se agolparon un poco en sus ojos

-no estoy enfadado contigo, y seguro que harry tampoco-acaricio la cabeza de su hermana

-es verdad...os vais a ir?

-si...no podreis encontrarnos en un tiempo, mañana vamos a despedirnos de hermi theo y nev¿quieres venir?-la chica nego

-no, mama se pondría furiosa y se molestaria aun mas...podrias decirle a harry que lo siento...y que lo apoyo en lo que decida-sonrio timida y abrazo a su hermano, uno de lso favoritos junto a charlie y bill

-claro-le dio un beso en a frente,-te avisare cuando regresemos-se volvieron a abrazar y george se fue antes de que volvieran a bajar los otros dos, a demas, tenia que hacer un monton de equipage con sus inventos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al dia siguiente estaban en grimawld place, harry con Draco y george esperando que llegaran los otros tres, el fuego de la chimenea crepito y aparecieron los dos chicos y al chica que esperaban, a demas de lee jordan

-de verdad os vais a ir?-pregunto Neville algo triste

-si, es lo mejor, los tres lo necesitamos-harry le dio un abrazo, pues Neville era con quen mejor se llevaba de todos, nunca habían discutido desde 1er año cuando lo petrificaron para ir por la piedra filosofal, a demas de que era el unico que sabia calmarle cuando se enfadaba

Lee le dio un capon al pelirrojo por hacerle eso, casi le daba un infarto cuando se entero de que le dio la tienda, aunque el pelirrojo le aseguro que cuando regresara le daria nuevas ideas para vender

Theo se despidio de todos diciendole a Draco que Blaise y pansy lamentaban no poder venir pero estaban ocupados haciendo sus papeles de traspaso a dumstrang

Y Hermione abrazo a los tres en un mar de lagrimas, al fin y al cabo seria la primera vez que no veria a harry en muuucho tiempo, no veria las bromas de george, ni tendria sus interesantes charlas y divertidas discusiones con Draco, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando hasta que de repente llegaron Blaise y pansy acompañados de Luna feliz deque sus amigos tuvieran la suerte de ir a un mundo seguramente lleno de todo tipo de criaturas magicas, logrando una gota en la cabeza del resto

Al dia siguiente simplemente fueron a gringotts para recoger el dinero y george para hacer un pequeño cambio respecto a lo del negocio

Por fin había llegado el dia, los tres estaban en el despacho de minerva tras haberse despedido de la mujer, quien casi quema el retrato de dumbledor por proponer a los chicos algo tan peligroso, pero los tres ya habían aceptado asi que no había remedio

-hola chicos veo que estais preparados-dumbledor miro alegre a los tres chicos, se veian emocionados y porque no decirlo, histericos,tenian reducidos en sus bolsillos todo el dinero y lo que necesitaban, oyeron un piar y vieron a fawkes entrar por una ventana-bien, dice que teneis que agarraros las manos y formar un circulo a su alrededor-los tres asintieron y al poco tiempo notaron una poderosa magia que los rodeaba, la magia se iba haciendo cada vez mas intensa, hasta que por fin pudieron ver unas runas aparecer a su alrededor, y sentir su magia ser absorbida, cerraron los ojos abrumados y por unos segundos se sintieron flotar en al oscuridad para de repente sentir sus cuerpos caer sobre suelo duro

Abrieron los ojos estando aun tirados en el suelo para ver una estepa, era un lugar desierto, una gran llanura que no tenia fin por ningun lado, de piedra violácea, el suelo parecia totalmente de roca, y al mirar al cielo, casi parecian atrapados entre el suelo y un oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas y cometas que parecian poder tocarse con alargar al mano

-donde demonios estamos?-pregunto el rubio intentando ponerse de pie pero sintiendo que estaba exhausto

-pues..

-estais en un espacio temporal detenido-una voz a sus espaldas les hizo girarse rapidamente para ver a una hermosa chica, de 1.70 de altura, delgada pero con algunas curvas, de ojos que parecian negros pero si les daba el sol eran morados con vetas rosa claro, tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura en ondas, tirabuzones y mechones sueltos lisos , dandole un aspecto unico, y de color plata con mechas rojas y doradas, llevaba una blusa verde lima de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos blancos con unas sandalias de tiras de igual color

-quien eres?-dijo harry sorprendido

-soy fawkes-los tres abrieron al boca sorprendidos -bueno, mi forma humana, asi podremos hablar sin problemas y podre entrenaros-dijo sonriendo

-en...entrenarnos?-preguntaron algo preocupados por la sonrisa de la chica

-si, en este espacio el tiempo no fluye, los dias y las noches pasan pero seguiréis teniendo al misma edad mientras esteis aquí, solo los fenix podemos trasladar gente de un espacio a otro, sin embargo hay diferencias entre los mundos, por lo que usamos estos lugares para entrenaros y que podais adaptaros -sonrio

-y donde vamos a ir tras esto?-dijo george curioso

-vamos a ir a un mundo donde hay magos como vosotros, sin embargo ellos no usan varitas y cada uno tiene una magia especifica que es la que mejor se adapta a su naturaleza, por cierto, podeis llamarme Remi, es mi nombre humano-sonrio

-entonces no vamos a necesitar las varitas?

-bueno...cuando acabe de entrenaros vuestra magia con varitas se vera debilitada, aunque aun podreis usarla, vuestros conjuros no tendran la misma fuerza, iremos a Fiore, es uno de los continentes de ese mundo, el 10% de la población son magos pero contrario a vuestro mundo estos magos no se esconden, se organizan en gremios donde se pueden anunciar misiones a cambio de un precio, hay numerosos gremios, la utima vez que estuve ahí...hara unos 400 años-los chicos se atragantaron por la cifra dada- había dos tipos de gremios, los legales, que seguían las normas de un Consejo, y los oscuros, que sobretodo se encargaban de tareas de asesinato, y otras cosas que el consejo no aceptaba, son perseguidos por la ley aunque realmente no hacían nada muy malo

-esto...has dicho que usan magia que se adapta a cada uno, pero como la hacen?-dijo Draco

-a ver como lo explico...vosotros canalizais al energia a traves de las varitas para tener un mayor control de la energia y sobre el hechizo-los 3 asintieron-ellos usan una magia especifica para cada mago, por ejemplo, el re-equipo, que consiste en almacenar numerosas armas y armaduras en un espacio magico, según el mago tendra mayor o menor capacidad, y luego durante las batallas se las van cambiando según sus necesidades, hay magos especializados en runas o escritura magica, algunos se centran en el control de un elemento, fuego, trueno, agua, aire etc...magia de dibujo, de cambio de forma, control de marionetas, telequinesis, telepatia, vamos que puede haber tantos poderes como magos haya-sonrio-lo cual es mejor ya que podreis sentirla como una magia mucho mas facil de usar y mejorar

-...-los tres se miraron algo nerviosos, miraron a la chica y la vieron sonreir siniestramemte

-bien...ahora habra que descubrir cual es vuetra magia principal y secundaria...y entrenaros fisicamente-los chicos temblaron al ver a la linda chica acercarse a ellos con el flequillo tapandole la mirada y dejando ver una sonrisa con un brillo terrorífico saliendo de sus dientes-alla vamos

-socorrroooooo!-dijeron lso tres al unisono oyéndose por todo ese mundo como un grito desgarrador


End file.
